When a person or user has a question or query, the person can access different sources for determining the answer. One source is a system where the user provides the query and the system returns the answer to the query, for example, a digital assistant, virtual assistant, or the like. These systems, and other systems that process user input including queries, generally have a natural language processing system or component that allows processing of a natural language input or query. Since the user generally provides the input as a natural language input (e.g., an input provided using ordinary language as opposed to artificial or computer language), the system generally converts the natural language input to a computer language that the computer can process. Using the converted input, the system can access one or more sources (e.g., training data, databases, information sources, etc.) to obtain a response to the input. The system then provides this response back to the user, sometimes in the form of a natural language response.